Unknown
by vrykolakas Princess
Summary: what happens when a clan that isnt suppose to be alive is alive, everything they knew or thought they knew is about to change....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2** **Naruto POV** **While seating down, looking at her sleep and he started to wonder** **Man why did I go all crazy I don't even know this girl this is the first time I saw her. Sigh…….** **There was a knock on the door "Naruto, ****Tsunade wants to see you" a nurse said.** **15mins later** **He knocked on the door** "**come in"** "**you wanted to see me?** "**Naruto I would like to ask some questions about her"** "**I don't know anything about her or even know who she is" When he was saying this he knew Tsunade was not going to believe** "**Naruto…….sit down"** **Aiden POV** **She began to open her eyes** "**mmhmmm where am I? (looks up and sees a ceiling) o fuck I've been caught but by who?I need to get out of here before they found out from what clan I'm from but I feel shitty well that what I get…….itachi is scary I hope I never see him again but I highly doubt that now , he know we live, stupid hoe Zanda I hope I put enough poison so that it can kill her."** **( Gets up But fall on the floor)** "**Damn it ….. "sighs( looks up from the floor and begins to talk)** " **Element of the winds help me with your gentleness and carry me with your kind strength" ** **A gentle breeze caresses her face then the breeze circles her whole body and she is able to walks to the little night stand and picks up her weapons. She head towards the window and she opens it and realize she is in Konohp.** "**(gasp)damn out of all places I really need to get out before I see him But I do wonder how he is doing… sigh… first things first I need to save my clan."** **She jumps out of her window which its three stories high and land gently "thank you" ** **She begins to run with the guide of the wind" I need to go faster….. faster…yes I'm almost out but I'll go thru the trees..i senses two people well it doesn't matter they can't sense me…."** **Naruto POV** "**Tsunade!{ The door opened} the girl is gone….".** "**Naruto did let her escape?"** "**What?!? no! what makes you say that!!!"** "**Send ANBU and anyone to look for her. FIND her. Naruto you stay here"** **[what did I do?]** **Kiba POV** "**Akamaru do you smell that?"** "**Yes"** "**Let's go before whoever it is escapes"** **Aiden POV** **YES!!!!AM OUT FINALLY!!!"** "**You really think that?"** "**[Oh shit] oi why are you out here so late at nite"** "**I could ask you the same thing"** "**I would really love to sit and chat but I have to go"( aiden began to inhale)** "**I don't think so"(she exhaled and fire came out she turned around and saw a huge dog.)** "**AWWW what cute dog (it began to growl) now that not to nice.(Aiden took out a needle from both her boots and cut herself and blood dripped onto it) I really sorry about this but then again your just be sleeping a few hours (the white dog jumps forward towards her and she threw it and hit both of its shoulders and fell right in front of her.)** **Akamaru!!!!!!(Screamed, the boy who was surrounded by fire.)** **So your name is akamaru,( the dog was still growling. Aiden walked to it) im really sorry about this I really love animals. this is going to hurt a little bit okay but it'll feel better I promised. She kissed him** **Kiba POV  
**

**What the hell is she doing??** **Akamaru!!! Akamaru!!!** **Aiden POV** **She puts her face next to the needle and begins to pull out the needle while sticking her tough on the wound.(akaramu wimpers) ** "**One needle out ^_^ now that wasn't so bad was it akaramu? Let me get the other one" ** **She did the same thing to the other shoulder. When she was done she put the needle back** "**Akaramu your such a sweet dog (she kissed him) now you're going to be sleepy. Just go to sleep because you will feel worse if you don't. Also you be very thirsty when you wake"** **At that moment the boy jump from the fire" wowo"** "**What did you do to Akaramu!!"** …**..(aiden smirked) I killed him…(then she ran away)** **The boy went to akamaru, Aiden looked back and saw that she wasn't being followed but she hit something and fell on the floor.** **When she looked up she saw a whole mess of ANBU.** "**Well hello there,"** **She was cut off "come with us"** "**That is really rude you interpreted me" ( then she kick him in the face)** **She began to fight but she couldn't show want she is could do.  
"damn you all" at that moment she took out her needles and began to cut herself while fighting. The blood that was put on the needles were a heavy dose to put anyone to sleep in a few was so fast that they did not notice the blood on the needle she was running all over the place, jumping on trees here there ever where.** **Naruto POV** "**I hope she's okay I dunno why I worry. Damn it forget I'm leaving sorry grandma"** **Aiden POV** **This is so much I can't stand it much longer forget!!!. She pulled out another needle which was longer and heavier and she dosed that needle soo much that if any of the blood got on you. You would be coma state. ** **Aiden threw it. Without looking and she realize it was her biggest mistake. It was heading straight to naruto** "**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!"** **Aiden ran as fast as she could but she was using the wind's help and she needed to get there faster.** "**Element of the land guide me to naruto as fast as you can." ** **Aiden disappear and reappear right front of naruto before the needle hit him** **She wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him when the needle hit. The needle hit her instead of Naruto.** **When she pulled back a little she smile and touch his face gently then she slid down to the floor and went to a deep sleep.** **Naruto POV** **Why did she protect me? ( he saw her on the floor)** **An ANBU came and picked her up and took her away.** **He just stood there dumbstuck. **


	2. Chapter 2

OC: Aiden Akane dela Luz

16 years old Height 5'3, lean, Fair skin, blue black with red at the bottom of the hair, hair is long and wavy and Eye color changes

Personality: Very childish, immature, hyper active, silly, everyone picks on her yet she is the strongest from her clan for her age. Never shows weakness but it very lonely yet doesn't show it. Also has a very bad temper.

Clan: Chi Ka Fu Sui ku {OR} mu huo tu jin shui (elements)}

History of the clan Chi Ka Fa Sui Ku( mu huo tu jin shui):

Chi ka Fa Sui Hu clan it the most powerful clan for many reasons, They control all elements, Their blood is very rare because Its can become a poison, or any antidote or even a tranquilizer in other word any type of drug. Even though the clan is the most powerful they all had one weakness. This clan is believed to be forever lost.

Tsunade POV

"Shizume don't you think Akatsuki are being a bit to quiet?"

Shizume turned around to look at tsunade," Now that you mentions it, I think your right"

"I wonder what are they up too, We need to be careful. When Naruto comes back from the mission he is not allow to go to any more mission until I find out what's going or until I think it is safe for him understood, Shizume?"

Aiden POV

"Laaaaa lalalala laaaaaa(looks back (_) to see it they are still looking at her but they are not)…….sigh….. why the hell do I have to go get that bitch Zanda?!! Augh I bet she with a guy who are probably fucking each other by now and I know, I mean I know I don't want to walk into that because I still remember last time ewwww!!!! Just remembering makes me want to throw up."

Stops right when she sees something she can't believe. She begins to think to herself "What the hell is she doing with Itachi from Akatsuki."

"No one is suppose to know that our clan is still living I really hope the strumpet didn't say anything about us to him. We are not supposed to get involved with any village or clan!!! FUCK!! I need to report this right away but first im going to kick her ass but maybe I should give her a chance."

Moves close enough to hear what they are saying

Zanda" itachi, you know I can't tell you our clan weakness' She begins to giggles

( okay…..I am going to kill her let's see what he says)

Itachi looks at her then begins to whisper something in her ear and hugs her and begins to walk away

"Itachi don't leave I'll tell you but promise me you'll take me with you"

He smirk and walks back

(did he just smirk!! oh fuck no(_) this bitch better not I better get ready to stop this whore I think I should poison her)

Zanda begins to talk while looks in itachi's eye

"The weakness of the clan is" Zanda hits the floor

Itachi Is surprise when he sees Aiden on a tree branch and that close to them without sensing her. Zanda is on floor with a huge needle on the back with dripping blood of poison.

Zanda looks at her from the ground

"Oi Zanda it looks like you are in pain"

FUCKING BITCH IM GOING TO KILL YOU"( She was saying this while taking the needle out)

'really I was just thinking that Zanda, how do you want to die pick an element like fire( at that moment Aiden had a Arrow made out of fire and shot it hitting Zanda's leg)

" you think you are so tuff because you out rank me huh?" at that moment Zanda's eyes turned Ice blue and Needle of ice came flying at Aiden. Aiden moved but it got her arm.

Itachi POV

This is getting pretty interesting maybe I should save Zanda but I didn't know she was this weak.

Aiden disappeared then re appear and stab Zanda but at that moment Itachi stood right in front of her and trapped her.

Aiden couldn't move……

Kakashi POV

While reading his book and heading back to Konoha he senses a battle.

"Stop"

Everyone stop but Naruto stop and slip.

"What wrong Kakashi sensei?"Sakura ask while looking at him but Sasuka answer

"there is a battle" at that moment they began to hear screaming and lighting shooting from the direction they were heading.

When Naruto heard the screaming he left so fast almost as he knew who it was.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed and they all left after him

Naruto POV

Why is she screaming, who is she I feel like I knew her damn I need to help her. I smell smoke.

**When he got there he saw Itachi holding an girl while looking at the other with his ****Sharingan.** "**ITACHI Let her go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** **Itachi look at him with a smirk and disappeared.** **Naruto ran to the girl and grab her and began to hold her tightly.** "**Please be alive please don't die. Damn it "**

Kakashi POV

Damn that Knucklehead he better okay.

**When team 7 got there they saw Naruto holding the girl who was bleeding on the ground and heard him say ****"Please be alive please don't die. Damn it wake up "** **Sakura was walking up to him "naruto…….naruto ……"** **Naruto turned looked at them "kakashi we need to take her to get heal.** "**Ok naruto but I think Sasuke should carry her" Hoping while holding her he would be distracted** **Narutodidnt want to but nodded. Sasuke walked up to him then naruto put her on Sasuke's back . ** **And they were off.**


	3. Chapter 3

How good is it so far????i hope its good

oo yea there is some steamy stuff

* * *

Kiba Hinata Shino get her to the flied and fight her there. The chase was on.

Denyse was on ground "this people are weird!!!!!"

She gets up and walks because she knew if she ran she will catch peoples attention because she wasn't fast enough any more. She took out her phone and calls her father.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring …..

"No answer…. stupid man his going to get it.?

The thing she didn't know was there was a bug on her . she began to walks around for hours

" this bits. And Im hungry. "

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Denyse slip and fell in pond.

"THIS IS SO NOT MY DAY!!!!! I HATE YOU STUPID FATHER!!!!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!"

She begans to get out when she see the bug on her and began to scream!!!

" ITS GOIN G TO EAT ME OOOO NO IM GOING TO DIED MOMMMY!!!! I HATE YOU DAD!!I NEED TO TAKE THIS OFF!!! AHHHH."

Denyse began to strip out of her clothes until she was just wearing her boy short underwear ,her bra and a tank top she even took of her shoes and socks .she threw her clothes against the tree.

"Grrrrrrr….this is getting out of hand."

She didn't know that three ninja were watching her.

Kiba was getting a kick out of this and Hinata was feeling sorry for her, while Shino was amuse

"This is bullshit." Denyse began to walk around until she was in a flied and saw a guy sleeping there.

"EHEHEHEHEHE……." She had a mischievous face

Denyse went up to guy but couldn't move

He sat up and saw her in what she was wearing. He turn shade of red and she was able to move again. She went to him and sat on his lap.

She saw him looked confuse.

"Hey my name is d…eden. Whats your name?"{just in case they send out notices}

"Ummm…. sh..shikamaru"

"Wow what a nice nam…" she whisper in his ear a she wraped her arms around his neck and press her breast agiasnt him

"Ummm[ him turing red]……why are you dress umm.

"Oo I fell in the pond yea I lost my clothes.'

she said as she gently pushed him on to the ground while she laid on top of him.

" Do you mind if I borrow your vest".

Denyse said while togging Shikamaru vest.

he blush"ummm …sure but.." {Might as well have fun with this}

"But?"

denyse knew she was running out of time

"You have to take if off me" he said with confidents and a smirk

She pulled him into a sitting position while still on his lap one leg at each of his sides. she put one hand on his chest while the other behind his neck and pulled him close to her face, while looking into her eyes he began to get lost in them. Her hand which was on his chest began to feel around his chest until her hand was on his shoulder and put it off his shoulder while he was still lost in her eye. Then the hand that was behind his neck pulled the other side off his shoulders. The vest was half way off when she went for the kill. She closes her eye and press gently onto his lips while completely pulling off the vest. Shikamaru was loving it how she was making him feel he lick the bottom of her lips so he could enter but she didn't. while he kept on begging to enter. she slip the vest onto her small frame. She pushed him on to the ground he now laid flat on the floor while she move her leg between his legs and rubbed her tight agiasnt him. he was getting hot,he just met this girl and she was making feel this way. She pulled away.

While the other ninjas were watching in shock and even more shock when they saw her what they were doing .

"Thanks Shikamaru that was fun we should do it again."

She smile and gave him a peck before she got off him. He just laid there wanting more

Oh by the way Shikamaru where is the gates again. She winked.

"Umm down that way….i could take "

he was cut off by her finger tip touching his lips

"no need. See you around."

She walked away.

The other ninja went up to Shikamaru and told him him what was going on and now Shikamaru felt like he was used because he was and began to following her .

Denyse began to run and she felt someone was in front her then she realize she was surrounded.

"I know you are out there show you self."

Then Kiba jumped out with Akamaru.

"Hey look I don't want to fight I just want to leave"

"I can't do that you know very well."

She began to walk towards him

"Please Kiba be my hero."

{She remember my name}

He was stepping back and hit his back against the tree. And she was really close to his body they boieys were soo close yet they weren't even touching but he could feel he was getting hot.

"Kiba….."

she look into his eye and when he was looking into her eye he became amused by them and began to lose focus then she was threw back but a huge dog.

When she was thrown she was going to hit the tree but Shino caught her.

"Look guys I want to go home this isn't fair."

While Shino was still holding her

"Life isn't fair"

Came out the lady hokage

"like I said, if you win you leave, if we win you stay."

"So I leave? Yea fine I will fight." Denyse hated fighting so much

"Pick your opponent."

"Ummmmmm …."she was looking at her opponents

Mean while Shikamaru watched her

"I pick the dog. And just the dog"

Lady hokage laugh  
"you can't do that find I will pick for you, Shino"

"Ah I see………..okay let's start." Denyse said she really didn't want to fight she will just have to end this soon

Two bugs came out of his jacket….

"Are those bug???????" Denyse looked like she was going to have a heart attack

With a smirk Kiba said "I know you love bugs, Denyse"

"Shut up mutt"

"Give up your just going to lose to me you don't even know how to fight and I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut up!!"

Denyse disappeared and reappears behind shino and began to cut off his oxygen when bug came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SHE SCREAM while letting go.

"Waaaaaaawaaaaawaaaa"

she began to cry, Which caught everyone of guard.

I hate you all I don't want to be a ninja you guys are killers!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you I hate you I hate you why don't you all die bitches.

Denyse began to cry and her eye color began to turn moonlite blue.

"I don't want to do this. "

Then the dog came up to her and she hugged the dog

" waaaaawaaaaaaa doggy they are soo mean I don't want to fight why doesn't anyone understand I hate fighting!!!!is stupid waaaaaaawaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaa."

Shikamaru felt bad for her just like everyone else but the hokage didn't

"Are you done pretending?"

Denyse looks up .

"you know you're a bitch and that's the truth I hate fight yet I am force to fight and yes I am stronger then this but I refuse to fight. fine I'll stay here (Denyse began to smirk) but I will not fight a deals a deal if I lose I have to stay but you never said I had to trained fight and become a killer".

"Your just like how your father said you are. Follow me I take you to your home."


End file.
